


How did we end up here

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Finger Fucking, Fingering, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Luke, a lil bit of dirty talk, bottom!Ashton, but mostly porn ok, this is pretty explicit lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luke hates guests, but maybe he can tolerate them if 'guests' include curly-haired, muscular teenage boys with cute giggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we end up here

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this took me like a full two weeks to write and like a whole hour to edit, but i only edited once, so any mistakes then i do apologise for okay
> 
> title taken from End Up Here by 5SOS

Luke Hemmings was what you could call a typical teenager. Which basically meant, Luke Hemmings was a person, who listened to music far too loud, spent a lot of time on his Xbox, wore the same pair of black jeans for a three months until they faded to grey, and rarely bothered getting changed if he didn't have anywhere to be that day. Another thing that contributed to Luke’s adolescent habits was the fact that he didn't clean his room. Luke honestly didn't see the point of cleaning his room (aside from the fact that he was positive he hadn't seen his bedroom floor in about four weeks) because it always ended up looking like a dishevelled mess all over again. Plus, how was he to find his extra Xbox controller under that dirty pile of laundry, if the pile wasn't there? And how was he supposed to find his homework, at the very bottom of that huge stack of paper, if his desk was free from stray papers? And how on Earth was he supposed to feel comfortable, on a made bed?   
All in all, Luke's room was a mess. His life was also a mess, but his room- his room was a pig sty. Liz had actually avoided entering her youngest son's room for the past month or so, because she was aware of the tip, and couldn't bear to be in the room without a garbage bag and bleach. 

  
So on a particular afternoon, when Luke was told that guests would be arriving in the evening, Liz seized the opportunity to get Luke to clean up his room. Of course, Luke refused. The blonde boy didn't see why he had to clean up his room, for a group of people who were most definitely just going to sit downstairs. They weren't going to converse in his bedroom, in fact, as far as he knew, they wouldn't even so much as climb the stairs. So why on Earth was his mother making him clean his room for such people?

  
So instead, Luke's mother took matters into her own hands, went into Luke's room, waded through everything that was on the floor, snatched up Luke's Xbox controllers (including the extra one under the pile of laundry) and walked straight back out, telling him 'You'll get them back when you tidy your room.’

  
Luke was mad. Luke was _so_ mad because all he could do on his Xbox without the joysticks was play shitty games and he _didn't want to_ play shitty games. For a good five minutes, Luke sat on the edge of his bed, just sort of contemplating life and his choices. Then slowly, gradually, he stood up and picked up a few things.

Once he got started, it wasn't actually very difficult. Oasis were blasting through his speakers, as he picked up laundry, and found old _old_ socks, and even a few things that came into the category of 'I'm so sure I threw this out.'  
Within forty minutes however, Luke was in the hallway, heaving a big garbage bag out the front door, then back in the kitchen looking expectantly at his mother. She eyed him carefully, before following him up to his room, and pretty much _gasped_ in shock when she was actually able to walk to the bed without tripping over the contents of Luke's wardrobe.

  
"Perfect!" She grinned, immediately handing Luke his controllers back.   
"Now make sure you dress nicely for dinner"

Luke rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of his TV screen.

There was a ring at around five-thirty, and Luke groaned when his mum yelled to answer the door because 1) He wasn't even dressed yet and 2) He really needed to finish this game

So Luke pressed pause and strode into Jack's room, which basically smelt like the equivalent to a cologne factory.   
"What are you doing?"

  
Jack turned to see his brother, then smirked slightly,  
"Hey little brother"

  
"Why do you look like Prince Charming?"

  
"I heard Lauren Irwin's a hot one"

Luke's eyes widened,  
"Mum's 'work partners' are _The Irwins?"_

The Irwins were possibly the snobbiest family in town. In fact, their large sums of money and Queen-like speech was the main reason why pretty much everyone knew about them. They had moved in from Britain just about three years ago, and they all spoke like Shakespeare and his children. All in all, Luke always stayed away from the posh cars and mansions, because they just didn't fit his image. At all.

Luke stated these last few opinions towards Jack, who simply snorted and shook his head but looked eager when asked,  
"Can you go answer the door? I'm not dressed-"  
Jack positively rushed past him and down the stairs.

Luke didn't see the point in showering, because he had already done so that morning, so instead he found himself his blackest black jeans, and a white button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up just up to his elbows, and then found his trusty necklace hanging up, so he put that on too.

Then he went downstairs.

Luke wondered into the living room, where Jack and his parents were sitting with the guests. As soon as he walked in, the Irwin family stood up and walked over, all shaking his hand and introducing themselves. Mr and Mrs Irwin addressed themselves as just that, and then there was Harry Irwin. Luke tried desperately not to laugh when Lauren Irwin introduced herself- a pretty, thirteen year old girl. Jack's expression was sour as he fiddled with the bottom of his very expensive shirt. Luke smirked.

It vanished however, when the last Irwin introduced themselves.  
"I'm Ashton" He said, in _that_ accent, and Luke had to stop himself from taking Ashton against the wall.

Ashton Irwin was a boy of approximately nineteen, tall in height, but shorter than Luke. His wavy brown hair slightly stuck out from under his fedora, and also slightly covered his hazel eyes. There was a very small smirk on his pink lips when he introduced himself, one that Luke could only describe as sexy.  
Luke's eyes shamelessly raked down Ashton's body- clad in skin tight jeans and a dark green shirt, as well as a black blazer. He was hot.

"Okay, well why don't we all make our way to the dining room-" Liz said, her voice disappearing as she lead Harry, Lauren and their parents towards the other room. Jack stayed on the couch as Luke somehow managed to release his hand from Ashton's grip, who smirked once again.

"You're hot." He said, before following after his family.

Luke gaped after Ashton, and Jack's smirk had turned into full on laughter.  
"Well _I'm_ definitely not getting any tonight- but _you-_ you might."

Luke's middle finger made an appearance in Jack's general direction, before he stalked out the room.

Luke didn't know why he chose to sit opposite Ashton. There were many empty chairs, and he could have sat in any, but as soon as he chose one, he realised it was opposite Ashton Irwin. It was also incredibly rude to move, so he was basically stuck. He had Jack next to him, Ashton directly opposite, and the remainder of the Irwin family sat in a line, with Luke's mum sat next to his dad at the head.

"So, we hear a lot about your success, Ashton" Luke's dad began, and Luke blushed bright red because _of fucking course_ his parents would ask about the success of other people’s kids. Ashton didn’t seem to mind, however, and simply smiled proudly,  
"What do you study?"

"Father-" He was cut off by Jack choking, obviously from that one word because really? _Father?_ Luke also had to suppress himself.

  
Ashton gave Jack a swift glare before continuing "Father preferred I study medicine, as it is in our family history. So I am currently doing so, in Sydney University."

  
"Medicine" Luke's mother repeated, impressed, whilst Ashton's parents simply gloated.

  
"What do you two do?" Ashton's dad suddenly asked, and all the attention was now on Luke and Jack. They visibly gulped; suddenly wishing Ben was here because he actually had a decent job.

  
"I uhh… I study music" Luke supplied,

  
"Music? What aspects?" Mrs Irwin chimed in, and Luke felt like dying,

  
"All aspects, I suppose."

  
Ashton's parents looked towards Jack, who shifted uncomfortably,  
"I- I work at the music store, down the road. And I study English at college-"

Much to the Hemmings' boys’ relief, a smile broke out on the face of the Irwins,  
"Music is such a pleasant subject to study. We're all very musical in our family, say Jack, I think I bought a few vinyl records from your store recently-"

The tension in the room eased considerably after that, as the two families chatted about music and its broad linking topics. That was until Liz volunteered Luke, and Mrs Irwin volunteered Ashton to take the dishes to the kitchen.

Luke didn't think being in the kitchen with Ashton alone was a good idea, because he had been thinking about fucking Ashton on the dining table for an entire 30 minutes, so going into a room which had only counters and table tops was definitely not a good idea.  
Even so, he did gently poke Ashton's side when they were both inside the kitchen- who turned to Luke with a smirk.

  
"Can I help you?" He asked, and Luke rose on eyebrow.

  
"You're hot." He repeated Ashton's two words from earlier, and the grin on the brunet's face grew.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."

Their faces were dangerously close now, and if anyone was to walk in, there wouldn't even be a point in justifying their actions.

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" Ashton said after a small silence,  
"Do you want me to kiss you?" Luke whispered softly "-or what?"

Ashton's confident smirk fell, when he realised that Luke held just as much self-esteem as he did.

Slowly, both boys leaned in, noses touching and lips brushing, each boy silently daring the other to connect themselves properly.   
Their foreheads were pressed together for a few quick seconds before springing apart, and then bringing themselves together again. It was a rather strange thing, but for the two boys, it was an almost daring game.

Finally, Ashton gave in, grabbing the blonde by the waist, and pushing their lips together, as Luke placed one hand on Ashton's neck, the other on his cheek, tongue gliding into Ashton's mouth as soon as he had it pried open. The kiss wasn't sloppy, but it was heated, and Ashton's hands slowly began to wonder under Luke's shirt, who quickly slapped him away, and pulled back.

"We're in my kitchen, _fucktard."_  
Ashton only smirked, eyes darting over Luke's shoulder towards the kitchen door, then back towards Luke,  
"Scared of being caught by mummy and daddy?" He teased, but Luke only raised an eyebrow,  
"Aren't you afraid of being caught by mother and _father?"_

Ashton blushed as Luke snickered, which was soon cut off by Liz's call to bring the dessert.

"Why don't you take Ashton upstairs" Liz suggested, once they had finished eating. Luke gawped at his mother. Jack guffawed unnecessarily. Ashton smirked. Liz ignored them all.

"Yes, show him your room" Andy was suddenly chiming in and Luke felt like he was going to die. Show Ashton his room? This wasn't going to result in anything good, he could already tell. But even so, he and Ashton scraped their chairs back and made their way up the stairs.

"Um ahh… Could I use your lavatory?" Ashton politely asked, and Luke nodded his head towards the white door. He wasn't quite sure why he waited outside the bathroom door for Ashton to finish, but he wasn't sure why he did many things in life, so he simply stood and waited for the brunet boy.  


When Ashton left the bathroom, he was puzzled to see Luke standing there, but even so, he followed him to his room.

  
Ashton was clearly impressed when seeing Luke's neat and organised room, and Luke, seeing this, mentally applauded himself as well as praised his mother for her nagging.  
"So uhh… What do you want to do…" Luke asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. His confident demeanour didn't often last very long,

  
"I think it's pretty obvious what we both want to do" Ashton smirked slightly, a teasing tone to his voice,

  
"C'mon…" Luke whined "Can't we at least play a video game or something"

  
Ashton gave Luke a look, before stepping closer, standing right in front of the blonde boy, and looking up, 

  
"I know a different kind of game we can play…" He went on, and Luke sighed in defeat. 

  
The taller boy went over and locked the door before turning back to Ashton. Before he could say anything, those lips were back on his, frantic and messy as fingers tugged at his hair, his own pulling at Ashton's waist.  
There was a slight moan emanated from Luke's mouth, followed by a whine from Ashton's throat, and the two boys soon found themselves on the bed.

Luke was on top of Ashton, so he sat up soon enough, allowing Ashton to also sit up and remove his blazer. Ashton began to fiddle with Luke's shirt buttons; only managing to pop open the top three before his actions were cut off by Luke's lips once again.

  
Luke's hands slowly wondered up Ashton's shirt, feeling his toned stomach and chest then lightly grazing over his nipples, a sharp breath leaving the shorter boy as he did so.

  
"Take this off" Ashton muttered against Luke's mouth, tugging at his shirt, and the taller boy only smirked before removing the shirt up and over his head. He made sure to do the same to Ashton, before pressing deep kisses to his neck, stopping and sucking at the spot just beneath his ear when he heard Ashton breath out shakily.

  
"Fuck Luke…" He muttered, and Luke once again smirked against the skin, before biting down on it. His fingers ghosted over the reddening bruise, before he attached his lips to it and sucked hard, then lapped his tongue over it. 

  
He felt Ashton's hand move over his chest and down his stomach, before popping open the button of his jeans and slowly dragging down the zipper.

  
"Stop with all the teasing" Luke managed to grit out, and it was Ashton's turn to smirk,

  
"You suck a big ass hickey into my neck, and I need to stop with the teasing?"

  
"Hmm.." Luke hummed against where his mouth was still pressed against Ashton's skin, before pressing a soft kiss there and trailing his lips over his chest,  
"There's a difference.." He whispered, lips latching onto Ashton's left nipple, who hissed in shock and pleasure, "Between foreplay..." Luke went on, moving over to Ashton's right nipple. He used his index finger to flick it, before sucking on it not so gently "And teasing."

Ashton only nodded in agreement, completely dismissing what Luke was talking about, as he was now using his hands to unbuckle Ashton's belt and remove his jeans.  
"Fuck." Luke cursed "How do you manage to take these off- they're so… tight"

Ashton's smirk only grew,  
"I wasn't planning on having someone _else_ take them off…"

Luke gave Ashton a look, before tossing his jeans to another side of the room,  
"You better watch your mouth, Irwin. I don't like seductive sarcasm" Before using his hand to rub over Ashton's (very visible) hard on. 

  
Ashton groaned at the sudden contact, burying his fingers into Luke's hair as he replaced his hand with his own clothed crotch. Luke grinded his hips against Ashton's watching in triumph as the shorter boy released small, quiet whimpers.

  
"Luke- stop-" Ashton managed to gasp out "You can't keep- I'll come if you carry o-“   
Luke suddenly stopped his movements, pausing everything for only a second before reaching forward to cup Ashton's cheek and kiss him on the mouth ever so gently.  
"Sorry baby" he whispered, before sitting back on his ankles. He removed his own jeans, (to which Ashton snorted when he struggled slightly _'You call mine tight')_ and then looked to Ashton for consent, before slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down his hips, raising an eyebrow- impressed at Ashton's size.

  
"Yeah yeah don't stare, I'm not putting it up anything" Ashton mumbled, to which Luke couldn't help but laugh,

  
"Right sorry." Luke paused, biting his lip before admitting "'m sorry I don't have any lube-"

  
"Good job I have a tongue" Ashton was quick to point out, and Luke smiled in complete amusement,

  
"You're a fun fuck" He whispered, before removing Ashton completely of his underwear, and tapping two fingers against Ashton's mouth- who opened up compliantly.

Ashton kept his gaze low, not meeting Luke's eyes as he sucked intently on his fingers, making sure to swirl his tongue around them and in between them. Luke couldn't stop staring, until he noticed that Ashton was done, but Luke didn't actually want to take his fingers away yet, so he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Ashton's mouth, hoping against hope that he didn't have a gag reflex. Luke continued to fuck his fingers into Ashton's mouth, who still refused to look at him, until he felt his dick twitch, and he quickly pulled his fingers out.

  
Ashton looked up in surprise, and Luke shrugged sheepishly,  
"I- I nearly got off to that" He admitted weakly, and Ashton only managed to crack a smile, before Luke was working a finger inside of him. Luke made sure to push in slowly at first, the first finger moving apart the muscle of Ashton's tight hole, as Ashton writhed underneath him, hands clutching the duvet and eyes shut tight. Luke managed to push his first finger all the way in before adding another, Ashton released a small, suffocating moan as Luke's fingers scissored inside him.

  
"Luke-" he groaned, being cut off by a moan, as Luke's fingers moved in and out of his slowly and deeply, Ashton's breath hitching when the angle changed and a certain spot was hit.

  
Luke noticed the change of behaviour, attempting to hit the same spot again, and smirking at Ashton's reaction,  
"Found it" he muttered, pulling out his fingers. Luke moved away from Ashton then, moving his head down until he was between Ashton's thighs, and began to press kisses along the skin, nipping slightly towards the top where Ashton's dick was prominently hard.

  
Luke paused to palm at his own crotch area, before spreading Ashton's legs and pressing a kiss to his hole. He wanted to play around with Ashton a little longer before straight up fucking him, _obviously_ because he felt like finding the boy's prostate was an accomplishment, and _definitely not_ because he wanted to prolong his time with Ashton.

  
Ashton whimpered at the feeling of lips against his hole, and Luke looked to him for a second,  
"Is this okay?" The blonde asked cautiously, and when Ashton nodded his consent, Luke pressed his mouth right against Ashton's hole, before sticking out his tongue.  
Ashton drawled out a long, throaty moan at that, followed by a string of curses and several words related to 'Christ' 

  
"What the- do it again-" He panted, and Luke only smirked before going back to his position and pushing his tongue into Ashton. He hadn't really done this before, he'd had it done to him and he'd seen it done, most likely on Pornhub or Redtube, but nothing beat hearing the quiet whimpers that left Ashton's mouth, as he tongue fucked him, feeling the muscle of the beautiful boy against his tongue, the wetness against his own damp lips, and the hand that Ashton held tightly, nails digging into skin, Ashton's other hand raking through Luke's hair, and Luke's other hand holding the shorter's trembling thighs. 

  
Luke knew his tongue had hit Ashton's prostate once again when he felt the other boy still, and clench at his hair a lot tighter- tight enough that Luke winced and Ashton wasn't even in the right senses to apologise,

  
"I'm going to… come-" Ashton whispered, eyes screwed tight and face in full concentration.   
Luke released Ashton's thigh to use his still slightly wet fingers, and push them into the boy once again. He managed to use one finger alongside his tongue, all whilst Ashton let out small 'ahh ahhh's above him, and if Luke didn't have any dignity he would have come in his boxers just from the sounds that left Ashton's lips.  
Luke pulled away for a few seconds, and gently blew over Ashton's abused hole, making Ashton suddenly spill his cum onto his chest and stomach.

  
Ashton came with small pants and screwed shut eyes, his hand releasing Luke's and instead clawing at the bed sheets, his other hand still pressed to Luke's hair as he orgasmed. Luke used his finger to ride out Ashton's orgasm, before pulling out and Ashton slumped against the pillows.

  
"Think you can take one more?" Luke asked, because he was still painfully hard, and he would really, _really_ like to come inside of Ashton.

  
Ashton nodded, not finding the ability to speak for a bit,  
"Y-yeah just- just give me a minute…" He closed his eyes, breath evening as time passed. Luke used this time to remove himself from his boxers and pull open his drawer and take out a condom, carefully opening the packaging before pressing the tip and rolling it onto his dick. 

  
Ashton watched all this steadily, before beckoning Luke over as he got on his knees.  
"Seeing as you haven't got any lube…" He said quietly, spitting on his palm, before rubbing it over Luke's rubber coated cock. Luke groaned in pleasure, hands resting on Ashton's shoulders as he flicked his thumb over the tip of Luke's dick, Luke's head thrown back in pleasure when Ashton sucked on the end of his condom clad cock. It tasted a little weird, not like skin and flesh like usual, but Ashton couldn't find himself to care, as he moved his hands over the base of Luke's dick, and worked his mouth on the edge, Luke moaning in pleasure as Ashton ensured to use a lot of his tongue to lube the condom properly.

  
Ashton found himself growing hard again after listening to Luke's moans and groans, so he pulled back, watching Luke's eyes snap open before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Luke's neck.  
"Please fuck me" He whispered.

Luke wasted no time in getting Ashton back on his back, and shoving a pillow under his hips, then sticking a finger back inside Ashton's hole to make sure he was still a little loose- to which Ashton let out a sharp hiss at the sudden touch.

  
"Ready?" Luke asked softly, waiting for Ashton's nod of approval, before slowly pushing in. Despite all the foreplay and the previous orgasm, Ashton was still relatively tight, however the wetness from the rimming assisted as a lubricant, making it a lot easier for Luke to push into the short boy, despite not currently owning any actual lube.

  
Ashton didn't look too pained as Luke's cock settled inside him and Luke was honestly surprised until he realised Ashton was probably just acting to keep up his 'cool and confident' conduct. 

  
"You okay?" Luke asked once he'd bottomed out, and Ashton nodded, although a hiss left his mouth when Luke pulled out to thrust.

  
"Sure?" Luke asked, concern showing on his face and Ashton managed a small smile,

  
"Yeah just- just _move"_ He muttered, and Luke nodded, pulling out almost completely before pushing straight back in again. Simultaneous moans left their lips, as Luke continued to thrust in and out of the boy beneath him, quick, not so steady pants leaving his mouth as he fucked relentlessly into the boy beneath him.

  
"Ahh-" Ashton managed to somehow let out, almost crying out when he felt Luke hit _that_ spot for the third time that evening "Just- right- there- Lukey.." He groaned, the nickname slipping out although neither seemed to realise at that point in time.

  
"Here?" Luke teased, finally finding his voice as he changed angle slightly,

  
"Y-yeah" Ashton breathed, fingernails raking down Luke's back, eyes fixed between his thighs, watching as Luke's dick disappeared and reappeared between them,

  
"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" Luke pressed on, balling up his hands into fists, to add onto the support that was his arms holding him up "God Ash, you look so beautiful- look at you, whilst I fuck you. All your- your pretty noises whilst I fuck you hard and- _god."_

  
Ashton moaned at these words, feeling Luke's dick tip brush intentionally against his prostate but never actually get there,

  
"Luke…" He groaned out "Fu-fuck me th-there-" he was cut off by a moan, Luke finally fulfilling his orders, sharp, quick thrusts repetitively hitting against his prostate,

  
"Holy shi-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because suddenly Luke was coming, and Ashton almost felt triumphant that he had lasted longer than Luke despite this being his second orgasm of the evening.

  
Luke only paused for a few seconds before picking himself up and thrusting into Ashton. 

  
They both suddenly stilled as they heard banging and Luke silently extolled himself for locking the room door,

  
"Ashton?" It was his little sister,

  
"Y-yeah?" Ashton's voice was very croaky from all the whining and pining and Luke, despite being balls deep inside him, couldn't contain a giggle,

  
"We're leaving in ten!" Lauren called back "makes sure you're down in ten minutes!"

  
Both boys paused, waiting for a few minutes before hearing footsteps echoing down the stairs,

  
"Hear that, Ash?" Luke whispered, moving a strand of curly hair away from Ashton's face "You don't have long to cum…"

  
Ashton whined, pressing his fingers deeper into Luke's back who only continued to push in rougher, until Ashton felt like he'd break if Luke went any harder, but he also felt like he wouldn’t really care,

  
"'M gonna cum Luke…" Ashton said quietly, as Luke's thrusts once again got sloppier, and Luke picked up his pace, using that one angle and used one hand to run over Ashton's cock, as he muttered encouraging words and Ashton was soon coming into Luke's hand which was still wrapped around his dick.

  
Luke rode out Ashton's orgasm, before Ashton pushed against his chest, asking him to stop as he was obviously too sensitive.

  
Luke only grinned, before pulling out; not missing Ashton's wince, then tied up the condom, shoved it back into the packet and walked over to the bin to throw it away. He pulled out a towel from somewhere, hastily wiping himself, before pulling on his boxers and peering into the hallway. The landing seemed to be clear, so Luke snuck into the bathroom and found a wet cloth, making his way back into his room and locking the door- smiling at the sight of Ashton, looking utterly fucked out on his bed.

  
He had one of his arms over his forehead, the other resting next to him on the sheets, small, soft pants leaving his mouth, his eyes still shut tight in a blissful state.

  
"Ash?" Luke said quietly, as he walked over, and Ashton managed to open one eye before it snapped shut again.

  
Luke shook his head, a fond smile on his face, before wiping over Ashton's top half and all between his thighs. Ashton managed to mumble some sort of noise which Luke guessed was a form of gratitude, before he pulled Ashton's boxers back onto his legs, then flopped next to him.

  
"You're fucking hot" Ashton muttered after a short silence, and Luke breathed out a laugh, turning on his side to lay an arm over Ashton's stomach and nuzzling into his neck.

  
"This hickey looks good on you" He commented, and Ashton didn't even bother freaking out over the fact that his parents might see it, only laughing as he entangled his fingers with the blonde's.

(And sure they only managed to stay like that for a further five minutes before they were being called downstairs so they had to quickly rush on their clothes, but not before exchanging numbers, and all too soon were the Hemmings waving goodbye, and Luke felt himself turn into the human version of a representable tomato when Jack leaned over and whispered _"don't fit your image my  ass')_


End file.
